Instant Work
Instant Work is the first episode of Alien Adventures. Synopsis Feedback and Spidermonkey buys a robot to clean all garbages. Plot The Episode Starts with Feedback and Spidermonkey cleaning the Alientown Supreme Park Spidermonkey:This work will never end Feedback:Keep cleaning Dude,We also have to buy that Videogame relased today. Spidermonkey:You are right.Fast Fast Fast! (Feedback and Spidermonkey are trying to clean the park fast they can suddenly a alien came and drops a juice can) Spidermonkey:Hey,put that in the Dustbin.Do you know how hard it is to clean? Alien:Why?I am not cleaning it. (Spidermonkey tries to web him but he is stopped by Feedback) Spidermonkey:This way it will never end Feedback:Guess?We can,t buy that videogame (Feedback and Spidermonkey suddenly saw a advertisement of Blanery T. Hookstar's Robot Foundation) Feedback:Woah!I think we should buy a robot Spidermonkey:Totally!the robot is totally sick. (They are seen going to Blanery T. Hookstar's Robot Foundation.When they entered they see many stall with Robots) Alien:May I Help you? Feedback:Wait,Aren,t you that same alien Alien(Sweated):I think you need a garbage cleaning robot.Here it is. (The Alien gives them a robot out of nowhere) Spidermonkey:What's the price? Alien:300 Taydens please (Feedback and Swampfire gives the Alien taydens and goes back in Alientown Supreme Park) Feedback:Let's Activate this thing! Spidermonkey:Yeah!I am waiting for it. (They Activates the Robot) Robot:Hello,I am a well astonishing Garbage Cleaning Robot. Feedback:Well,clean all garbages Spidermonkey:Yeah!Those who produces garbage are also garbage. Robot:Affirmative.Let me do my work. (The Robot starts cleaning the park) Feedback:Now let's play videogame Spidermonkey:Yeah! (Feedback and Spidermonkey enters the house.Meanwhile a Alien comes an drops a smmothy can) Robot:The Being dropped a garbage that means it produces garbage. (Meanwhile,Feedback and Spidermonkey are playing videogames.Water Hazard enters the Room) Water Hazard(Enraged):Feedback and Spidermonkey,do you know anything about a robot Feedback(playing videogame):We brought it to clean garbages Water Hazard(More Enraged):Well look at the window you idiots (Feedback and Spidermonkey looks at the Window only to see the robot trashing many aliens into the garbage dustbin.While he is also trying to burn some aliens while they are trying to escape) Spidermonkey(Frightened):What is that? Water Hazard:I tell you what happens.You idiotic robot was commanded to do it. Feedback(Terror-Stricken):Who would Command to do such inalien and terrifying thing.What was the command? Water Hazard:According to the Robot the one who produces garbage is also garbage (Feedback flashbacks what Spidermonkey told?) Feedback:Spidermonkey? Spidermonkey:I didn't do it.He mistaked the dropper for the producer. Water Hazard(Enraged):Well,it is your fault and you are repenting it.Got it? (Water Hazard kicks Spidermonkey out of the window.The robot sees Spidermonkey) Spidermonkey:Hi there!Robot can you stop this madness? (Spidermonkey tries to go to touch the Robot's deactivation button but The Robot blasts him off) Spidermonkey:Okay,he doesn't listens to me anymore (Feedback leaps out of the window and uses his electricity to attack Robot but the Robot dodges.Water Hazard also leaps from the Window but his high jumping causes him to fall in the pond.Meanwhile Spidermonkey tries to web the robot up.But fails Feedback looking at the pond tells Spidermonkey to web swing drop the Robot in the Pond.He was succesful.The Robot tries to get free from the pond but feedback zaps the pond causing self-destruction which also injured Water Hazard who was on the Pond.The Scene changes and shows Hospital where Water Hazard awakes) Water Hazard:Woah!Where am I? Nurse Alien:You are at Hospital some Park members have come to meet you. Water Hazard:Just Send Me Feedback and Spidermonkey. Nurse Alien:Okay Feedback and Spidermonkey:Hey,there Water Hazard. Water Hazard:Tell me what happened after the Robot destruction. Feedback(Sweated):Nope nothing happened you just got injured Spidermonkey:Yeah!that's right. Water Hazard:And! Feedback(More Sweating):We will Stay with you for next 5 months Water Hazard:What?Why Spidermonkey(Frightened):The Park got destroyed in that blow. Water Hazard(Shouts loudly):Feedback and Spidermonkey! The End Characters Feedback(First Appearence) Spidermonkey(First Appearence) Water Hazard(First Appearence) Alien(First Appearence) Blanery T. Hookstar(First Appearence;Cameo) Villans Robot(Only Appearence) Category:Episodes